the worst camping trip ever!: part 1
by flamestripe of wolfclan
Summary: a camping trip to blind bay turns into a night mare for me. i get carsick get hurt by falling rocks and other embarrassing and painfull things happen in the part 1 of this comedy you'll see me go threw the worst ways to ruin a camping trip.


The worst camping trip ever!: Part 1. Story by jaxon.  
Chapter 1. On the road.  
So it was 7:00 and I was getting ready for bed it was a early night because In the morning I was going on a camping trip with my friend Alexandra in the morning. The next Morning we woke up at 5:00 am and got in the camper and we drove to alexandra's house and picked her up. And the hours flew by and we drove And drove Then my stomach started to get that Feeling like I was going to throw up. But I'm not the type who gets motion sickness it's more Alexandra but for the first time I was getting carsick, so I tried to sit up and look out the window but I couldn't. I was starting to turn pail and I was leaning over and holding onto my stomach and I let out a long moan. Alex looked at me looking Worried she asked if I was ok and I told her I wasn't feeling good, so she gave me one of her motion sickness pills with a little water and I took it. I tried to relax but I started feeling worse so I reached into are cooler and took a ziplock bag that was full of carrots and emptied it and put it on my lap, I could tell Alexandra was worried because she'd never seen me like this she started telling me all be ok and that the pill will kick in soon. But then I felt like I was going to gag so I told Alex to look away and cover her nose and I leaned over and threw up into the bag Alexandra looked at me surprisingly and rubbed my back. When I'd fully emptied my stomach I shut the top of the bag and put it on the floor, i then told my mom to stop the camper at the rest stop so I could let my stomach settle but there was no where to stop on the highway so we had to keep going. Alexandra told me that there was a bottle of ginger rail In the cooler and I quickly grabbed it and started drinking it and my stomach started to feel better. Then Alex started reading one of my warriors story's and for the first time in a moving vehicle I Fell fast asleep.  
Chapter 2. Bumps and lumps.  
we wear finally getting close to the lake but the roads wear bumpy and I mean rille bumpy I'd never felt anything like it things where flying off the walls doors where opening and closing. and then a big suet case full of clothing opened up and all the cloths inside it fell on to me and I pushed them off swearing like a trucker. I looked up at the sealing and mumbled "I hate life!" Then after a half-hour of non stop bumping we made it to the camp sight. I got up And opened the door and then fell down the small stares and landed belly first on the ground. my head was spinning and then I tried to get up but I felt dizzy and seasick. I then finally got my balance back i looked up there were birds and trees and a beautiful lake with ducks swimming in it I felt over come with amazement and a feeling of being free. It was the most amazing feeling the sound of the waves lapping the shore as the wind blue across it, the spite the carsickness getting the tar beaten out of me from house hold items I think this is going to be a grate vacation.  
Chapter 3. A smelly tent.  
We started unpacking are stuff and setting up the tents And the sun started to set we'd got a big roaring campfire going and the tents wear set up with me and Alexandra's sleeping bags set up. and then we sat around the campfire and told story's of ghosts and Bigfoot. then went to bed but I forgot to go to the washroom before I went to bed and I fell asleep in the tent and I woke up at 3:00 am halving to pee badly so I unzipped my sleeping bag and went to unzip the entrance to the tent but the zipper wouldn't unzip no matter how much I tried. Alexandra lied in her sleeping bag soundly but I just didn't want to wake her. so I looked around for some bottle's to pee in but there was none so I thought all just hold it and wait for the sun to rise. So I went back and lied down in my sleeping bag I crossed my legs trying to prevent my self from going in my pants but after ten minutes I was busting and my Blatter hurt. I had to let it out at that moment so I uncrossed my legs and started emptying my full Blatter into my pajamas and sleeping bag I sighed it felt good to let it out. When I was done I lied for hours in my soaking wet smelly sleeping bag and waited for the sun to rise I felt so stupid for going in the sleeping bag but I couldn't help it I had nowhere alce to go. The sun started to rise and the birds started singing I looked over Alex I had to tell her she opened her eyes. "Alex I halve something to tell you" I said "what?" she replied "I a, a, had to go and well". "Its ok Jaxon I understand" she said. I let out a sigh of relief and we started talking "hay you got to emit that was kinda funny when you got sick in the camper yesterday" she laughed. I looked at her and thought about it and then thought it was funny and I started laughing "ok I need to get rid of this sleeping bag and change my clothing because I'm starting to get a rash.  
Chapter 4. A wavy tail.  
So when we finally got the zipper undone I took my sleeping bag and put it out side and then went back in the tent and got dressed. Then brought my stinky pee smelling sleeping bag and pajamas out side and put them in the lake but then I felt itchy and I started scratch but it got more itchy and I looked down and saw my leg covered in bug bites. "o crap!" I thought to my self I started scratching my legs and I ran over to my mom and she gave me some cream. After filling are stomachs with food the day got hotter and hotter so we decided to go in the water on are water mattress. We went way out into the water but then a loud horn blasted the air and a cargo ship started going by then big waves came up "holy crap!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. The big waves flew up under my water mattress making me hang on for dear life then the waves got higher and I flew off the mattress and into the water,I coughed and sputtered on the water I tried to grab the mattress but it floated away from me and I started drowning a I then got hit with a wave and went under the water. then I got up to take a breath but was smashed down by another. wave every time I'd try to take a breath i'd get slammed by a wave. Then I swam back to the shore slowly there at the shore was the air mattress I grabbed it and pulled my self onto dry land and I clasped onto the ground panting. Then I got up and went to lie Down in camper I lied Down on the couch and looked down at the floor, my vomit filled bag still lied on the ground I looked away and shook my head to get rid of the thought of getting sick.  
Chapter 5. Near death encounter.  
The sun Rose higher into the sky and it was noon "ok wear going cliff climbing". My step dad said. I rolled my eyes "o grate another deadly thing to do" I thought to my self. So we drove up the rocky road again over to the mountains And I started to feel sick again so I sat up and opened the window to get some fresh air but the camper bounced and I smacked my chin on the window sill. I started crying and I reached into the cooler and grabbed a ice cube and put it on my chin sobbing softly. Then after ten minutes of bouncing in the camper we made it to the cliff, Alexandra looked up at the cliff in amazement and I looked at it vary worried. We took the ropes and threw them on To the cliff and it tied around a big rock. then my mom started climbing and then when she reached the top She told alexandra that it was her turn to climb. She climbed up quickly then called me and said to start climbing, I felt that this was crazy I wanted to go back to camp and something in my stomach told me That this is a bad idea and that I can't do this...  
End of part 1.  
To be continued 


End file.
